Mechanically assembled heat exchangers are used for residential HVAC application. Past heat exchangers were made of copper, or extruded-single-layer aluminum, tubes and aluminum plate fins. The copper, or extruded-single-layer aluminum, tubes were laced into aluminum fins and then mechanically expanded such that the tube outer surface has close contact with the fins. The heat transfer was achieved in part by the mechanical contact between tubes and fins.